Day Like Any Other
by Canna
Summary: Or at least, that's how it was supposed to be. This is a story of a supposedly normal day, a day like any other day...if only the Sakaki triplet's senses didn't go haywire and causing destruction around them. [Shounen-ai] [Dimensionshipping: Yuto x Yuri x Yugo x Yuya / Yucest]


It all started on a bright, Saturday morning.

Although it was early, the street was already busied with people. Not only was today the start of a golden week, it was also the day the Lancer mall officially opens. The mall has been under development by the Akaba Corporation for six years and was now known as Japan's largest shopping mall. Rather than mall, it was more accurate to call it a gigantic district. The mall has everything with eight floors that will take at least a week to fully explore.

The exterior of the building was appealing, with large glass panels and race track for riding duel circulating around it. The heart of the building was hollow with multiple duelling fields for duellists to test their skills against one another.

The first floor was filled with fashions and brands from all over the world for men, women and people of all ages to enjoy.

The second floor was created solely for sport fan, with playground, swimming pool and even a skiing resort with artificial snow.

The third floor was filled daily necessities such as cooking utilities and workshop tools.

The fourth floor was all furniture and household items as well as things for gardening. There was even a huge greenhouse filled with exotic plants.

The fifth floor was where all the restaurants are with full access to the Riding Duel track outside and duelling field below so they can eat while enjoying other people's duels.

The sixth floor was a heaven for duellists. They have all kinds of collectable cards as well as the latest, fashionable duel disks. The shops in that floor was more spread out for the sole purpose of letting duellists to test any new duel disks or cards they bought. It was also the entrance to the riding duel tracks that spiral around the exterior of the mall.

The seventh floor is where they sell other technologies, as well as a large holographic theatre.

And last but not least, the eighth floor was filled with bars and night clubs with staffs stationed on every escalators and elevators to check for ID before allowing anyone to advance further.

 _7:59_

The crowds watched the countdown being projected onto Lancer mall, excitingly counting down with it.

"Five!"

They screamed, many already cheering when they saw the front door opening with securities removing the blockage.

"Four!"

Lights flared up from within the recently closed mall.

"Three!"

A tall, silver haired man walked forward, holding a large scissor over a red ribbon that blocked the entrance.

"Two!"

Somewhere within Japan, three sets of eyebrows twitched.

"ONE!"

The large scissor snipped down, marking the beginning of the day where everything spiralled out of control.

 **BAM**

The gentle sunlight peeked through the gap between the thick curtains, lighting up the dim room of a boy with blue and golden hair swept to the side. A man around the age of twenty sat on his bed with an arm hanging over the nightstand—long fingers rolled into a tight fist. Under his fist were the remains of what looked to be the pitiful remains of an alarm clock. The metallic body was completely crushed from the powerful blow. Shards of glass were scattered around, with screws lying all over the floor. The minute hand had been blown all the way across the room and was now lying pitifully by doorway.

The blunet pulled his head back as the shadows peeled away from his face. Despite having just woken up, there wasn't the slightest bit of haze in his eyes. If anything, his eyes were burning brightly as his face twisted in unexplainable rage.

At the moment the boy woken so abruptly, two similar things had happened elsewhere.

"What was that?" The red haired boy gapped, looking frantically around with his companions as the lavender haired girl shifted closer to his side.

"It sounds like something e-exploded?" She swallowed nervously as her eyes darted around for any signs of danger.

"Did you hear that just now?" The dark haired girl with red-violet eyes turned along with her older brother to look at their raven haired companion slowly walking up to them.

"No." The raven replied plainly, silver eyes looking off into the far distance.

As the group continued their way down the street, no one noticed the deep dent in the cement wall with the shape of a fist. The only witness was a middle age lady, holding bags of groceries as she stared at the hole with unblinking eyes. It was only when a chunk of cement came loose and fell onto the ground did she shrieked and ran away.

"Wait!"

A blue haired youth shouted when the blond lady ran off, dropping the mic and creating a nasty, ear piercing ring that pierced all of their eardrums.

"Ah..." The orange haired man sighed, looking to the cameraman trembling the corner and then to the other crews that were all pressed up against the wall, trying to make themselves as small as possible.

In the center of the room, a young man with amethyst and magenta coloured hair stood with a mangled, _metallic_ chair lying by his feet…

 _10:45_

 **"KYAAAH!"** The girl half cried, half screamed as the silver D-Wheel slid across the ground, sending crimson sparks flying off the concrete and leaving black tire marks across the ground. When they finally stopped, the girl ripped off her helmet. Her breaths were heavy and her face was turning almost as green as her hair.

"Yugo!" She bellowed, turning to the male clothed in white biker gear, only to see the other looking around as though he didn't almost cause an accident. Although she couldn't see the other's face thanks to the shield, she didn't care. She hopped off the bike, raising her helmet before whacking the other right across the head.

"Ow!" Apparently that worked in getting the other's attention. "What's that for, Rin?!" Yugo shouted as he turned to look at his childhood friend, only to receive another whack.

"That's my line!" Rin barked. "You almost got us killed!"

As if to prove her point, a car drove by slowly with the driver yelling at them for their reckless behaviour.

Yugo grumbled as he rubbed his head, his eyes absentmindedly drifting to his surroundings again. Behind his shield, his eyes narrowed into a glare. He didn't know why, but for a moment, he felt a sudden rush of rage.

"Ah!" Rin gasped when she noticed the time. "Yugo, your match! We're going to run late like this! We need to be there early to get your D-Wheel checked out!"

At the time of Yugo's near accident, another accident occurred miles away. The lady reporter was kneeling in the hallway, crying her eyes out as her co-workers tried to calm her.

"Yuri." The orange haired boy sighed as he turned to the other man who was wearing a dark expression. The purple haired man continued to ignore him, drinking the last bit of tea before slamming the cup back onto the table. The blue haired boy quickly bounded over, pouring him another cup before running back to the orange haired man.

The pair watched as the other male started sipping on the tea again.

"Dennis, what's going on?" The blue haired youth mumbled behind his hand. "That's his 32th cup now…and I don't even think he realizes that."

"I don't know." Dennis mumbled quietly, deep in thought. "He wasn't like this when we got here."

The blue haired youth glanced through the glass panel to see the reporter still trembling and obviously too scared to come back in. "At this rate we'll never get the interview done!" He whined.

"Hmm…" Dennis weighted his options around for a moment before he went up to Yuri.

"Hey Yuri!" Mulberry purple eyes glared up darkly at the approaching man, but Dennis was unfortunately one of the rare ones that weren't intimidated by his friend. "Let's go for a lunch break on the fifth floor! It seems like it'll take a while for them to get the place set up again. We can even watch some riding duel while we're at it! I heard they got a surprised guest for the opening of the mall."

"Hah?" The blue haired boy gapped. "But what about—!"

Whatever complaints the boy had, it died in his throat when Yuri soundlessly walked out of the room with Dennis hurrying after him.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Sora! Make sure they're all set up by the time we get back!"

With that, the pair left, leaving the youth—Sora, alone in the recording room…

 _12:28_

"Yugo." Rin called out uncertainly as she looked at Yugo who sat on his D-Wheel with the engine roaring loudly, then falling back to silence…then the roaring echoed from the engines again. "Yugo, did you even hear what I've said?"

She wanted to go up to the boy, but was held back by one of the staffs. "Miss, you can't go any closer, the match is starting soon and it will be dangerous."

Yugo just stared blankly ahead. The engine of his D-Wheel kept switching back and forth as though he wasn't even aware he's doing it. When a loud beep sounded from the speakers, the gate started to rise as light spilled in. The people checking on the D-Wheel swiftly left the track.

"Ready!" Someone called from the sideline. "Go!"

With a roar of engine, the opponent started his D-Wheel and drove out into the sky track that circulated around the mall.

"Yugo?" Rin gawked when she noticed how Yugo didn't move. "Yugo!"

"Sir—" A woman walked up to Yugo, but jumped back when Yugo surprised her with a frustrated scream.

"Screw this!" Yugo yelled, hopping off his D-Wheel before running away, leaving the staffs along with Rin staring blankly after him…

 **"YUGO!"**

 _12:31_

"Hurry up you guys!" The flame haired boy shouted, waving from the table by the glass panel as three figures made their way over—each of them holding trays of food. "You're just in time, it's starting."

The boy smirked, pointing out the glass panel where a black D-Wheel drove by.

"I'm surprised you could find a spot like this, Allen!" The dark haired girl said cheerfully, setting up the food as she glanced out the window, waiting for the other D-Wheel to drive by…only to see nothing.

"So who's the other duellist?" She asked curiously, assuming she must have missed it already.

"Don't know." Allen replied, sipping on his coke as he looked over the brochure. "It's supposed to be a special guest, so it must be a big shot."

"Could it be Yugo-kun?" The short haired girl with glasses asked happily with her hands clapped together. "He's the Synchro champion right?"

"Nah, if it's Yugo, then Yuto would have known." Allen waved off before noticing the missing member in the group. "Speaking of which, where's Yuto? Weren't you guys together?"

"I don't know…" The longer haired girl replied worriedly. "Now that you mentioned it…brother, do you know where Yuto went?"

"No." The tallest boy of the group looked around, trying to see if he could catch sight of a familiar raven haired boy.

At that moment, the roaring engine reverberated from the outside, drawing all of their eyes back to see that same black D-Wheel driving by…again.

"Say…wasn't that the same guy just now?"

"Yeah…"

 _13:25_

 **"AAAAAAH!"**

The crowd screamed, running around like headless chickens as a dragon with green body and purplish armour fell from the sky and smashed into the middle of the duelling field. The duellists around paled at the sight. The reason for their paleness wasn't because of how they had almost gotten crushed under the monster. No, the reason for their fear was because the monster that crashed down from the fifth floor was a monster every duellist recognized—as well as every duellist's worst nightmare.

The dragon roar, its many mouths opening up as venomous saliva dripped out of its sharp rows of fangs. Those who stood too close became nauseous from the sour, toxic stench filling the air.

"Why is _that_ here?!" A teenage girl cried, looking ready to faint just from the sheer pressure of being in that dragon's presence.

 **"Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!"**

A voice resonated throughout the fields, drawing everyone's attention up only to see a bluish-green tornado coming down and slamming right into the fallen dragon.

The dragon let out a screech before it cracked down its tail like a whip. The tornado disbursed as a silvery white dragon with beautiful greenish wings flew out and crashed into the other duelling field.

Sounds of jaws hitting the floor could be heard as the crowd stared at the two dragons—the two signature dragons of two Champions.

"Yuri, you bastard!" A voice shouted. It was then that everyone noticed a person standing on the back of the silver dragon. "I'll kill you!"

"Kill me?" A dark chuckled responded. The crowd turned their heads to the other side and saw the venomous dragon uncurling from the ground, revealing its duellist who was wearing a cold, mocking smirk on his face. "I like to see you try!"

Both dragons let out loud, ear piercing roars as the two duellists with identical faces stared each other down. A blast of wind whipped through the mall as the crowd stared in both awe and fear.

No one was certain who started it, but someone had screamed. It wasn't a scream of fear, but it was that of excitement. And that was when everyone finally reacted.

"A-Amazing! A battle between Champions!"

"Was this a special event?!"

"Oh my god! This is the battle of the century!"

"Synchro versus Fusion!"

"No, it's a sibling show down!"

"Yuri-sama!"

"Go get him, Yuugo!"

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING _YUUGO_?! IT'S YUGO!"** Yugo roared with a vein sticking out from his head before noticing a dark shadow looming over them.

 **"YUGO! YURI!"** An angered voice suddenly boomed before a jet black dragon slammed down between the two. The ground caved in from the weight of the black dragon as the beast raised its long neck and let out a sharp roar. Yuto landed by the black dragon's side with silver eyes burning in rage.

At this point, it is safe to say that nobody understood what is going on. Be it the audience watching the three-way match…or even the siblings themselves.

To understand the cause of all this, time must be rewind…back to when the clock struck eight.

 _7:45_

"Are you sure they're going to come?" A brown haired boy with golden bang snorted, causing the larger male by his side to look at him in distaste.

"They're going to come."

 _7:48_

"How do you know _he_ didn't run away?"

"Yuya is a man of word."

"Man?" The brown haired boy choked on his saliva in attempt to laugh. The chattering of crowd got louder and louder, forcing him to raise his voice so his companion can hear. "If he really comes, I don't think the word _man_ qualifies him!"

"Sawatari! You—" The larger boy was about to snap when he got pushed away by the shoving of the growing crowd.

 _7:53_

Sawatari yawned loudly while the large man beside him continued to wait with arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

 _7:55_

Sawatari checked his watch.

 _7:59_

"Ten!"

"Guess I'm going to win the bet." Sawatari snickered as he listened to the crowd excitedly counting down for the grand opening of Lancer mall.

"Nine!"

The larger boy scowled at the cocky brunet as the veins under his skin twitched.

"Eight!"

"Ah, they're over there! Hurry up, Yuya!"

"W-wait, Yuzu!"

"Seven!"

Sawatari let out a long yawn while the larger boy looked up as though sensing something.

"Six!"

"Gongenzaka! Sawatari!"

"Five!"

"Yu—" Gongenzaka was about to greet, but his jaw crashed through the ground when he saw the figure being dragged over by the pink haired girl.

"Four!"

Sawatari squinted his eyes to get a clearer look.

"Three!"

A breeze swept by as a startled and horrified scream echoed into the air.

"Two!"

Sawatari was petrified by the sight that greeted him.

"ONE!"

It was the sight of a _goddess_ …one in the form of a youth with forest green and pomegranate red hair.

The being was breathtaking…

Those delicate eyelids were patted with bright pink eye shadow with hints of green matched with brown eyeliner. This unique blend worked beautifully on the being, brightening up those stunning ruby eyes and making them absolutely mesmerizing.

That soft, milk white face was dusted over by an innocent pink blush. Those moist rosy lips were glistening under the sunlight as they parted in mid-scream like two freshly blossomed petals. The pendulum hung on the goddess's neck was frozen in the motion of being pushed by the wind.

The being wore a large, cream coloured sweater that showed off those smooth, delectable shoulders with black straps—is that a bra?

No…it wasn't bra. It was just a tank top with thin straps. The sweater's sleeves were long, stretching past those slender wrists and just barely covering those long fingers with nails painted in cherry pink with white butterflies.

Those delicate looking hands were gripping hard on the red and black chequered mini-skirt that was fluttering up from the force of the wind. On those hairless white legs was a pair of knee length boots with three inch heel. And coming from inside those boots were black stockings, reaching up just barely below the length of that super short skirt.

But what really got to him was…oh god…

On the left side of that soft hip—the only side exposed by the wind…Sawatari saw it. Even if it was only a glimpse, it was embedded deeply in his mind.

Carnation pink panty strings tied loosely around the skin…

"ZERO!"

 **BAM**

"Sawatari?!"

Fireworks flew off into the sky as the crowds cheered.

Sawatari collapsed with blood gushing out his nostrils like a broken dam. His eyes were wide, staring unfocusedly up at the people hovering over him…

 _8:30_

"Geeze, what in the world are you doing?" Yuzu frowned as she looked down at Sawatari. The group were gathered around a bench inside the newly opened mall that was flooded with people.

Sawatari sat on the chair with tissues stuffed inside his nose. They **finally** stopped the bleeding somehow. "N-nothing." The brunet mumbled as he quickly looked away.

There was no way…there was absolutely **no way** that he, Sawatari Shungo, would have a nosebleed over his super ultra rival, Sakaki Yuya! It's all because of the dry weather! They're entering autumn after all and it's been getting chillier, so that must be it!

"Yuya, you ah…" Gongenzaka looked over Yuya with a deep blush over his face. "You look ah…"

"Not bad, right?" Yuzu chirped, proud of the work she had done. Gongenzaka opened and closed his mouth, looking torn between whether to agree or disagree.

"It's fine, Gongenzaka." Yuya mumbled, his eyes moistening in a way that made anyone looking over to feel the sudden urge to just gather this innocent little creature into their arms to treasure. Yuya tried to reach for his itching eyes, only for Yuzu to pull his hands down and preached him _again_ about smearing the make-up. This only made his embarrassment and insecurity worsen.

For the tenth time that day, Sakaki Yuya wondered just what his life has come down to.

It was just a game…a silly and pointless bet that the loser had to do. He didn't need to take it seriously…but it couldn't be helped! After all, that was the promise they made before they started…it was only fair of him to do it, right?

No. It wasn't fair. At least, not when Sawatari is involved.

He had insisted him to cross-dress for one whole day outside. And it wasn't just any day either; it had to be today—where they had all agreed to meet up for the opening of Lancer mall. There are thousands and thousands of people gathered here at this special day…and Yuya had to pretend he's a girl in front of all these people. To make matters worse, there are cameramen here and there to record the opening of the mall! What if he gets accidently caught on one of those cameras? He'll never step out of his home again!

"How did you guys do it without his brothers finding out?" Gongenzaka asked. It's clear that the large male hadn't expected Yuya to do the ridiculous bet, not because of the boy himself, but because of those overprotective brothers of his.

The reaction was immediate. First, blood began to drain away from Yuya's face, then paranoia took over as he began looking anxiously around.

"I-I need to go! I—!"

"Yuya!" Yuzu hurriedly grabbed hold of her sweater that she had given the boy to wear. "They're not here! Yuto is with his friends, Yuri has an interview and Yugo has a match! Remember?" She repeated for who knows how many times now.

"B-but if they see me like this—!" Yuya panicked, on the verge of hyperventilating just the thought of any of his brothers seeing him like this. He'll never be able to live it down. In fact, it would be mercy for him if they would just kill him off, but he knew that would never happen.

There is no telling what kind of torture waiting for him…stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did he agree to this stupid bet?!

 _"Do you want Sawatari to call you a chicken for backing out_?" Yuzu's voice echoed in the back of his mind. That's right, he didn't. Yuzu agreed for him.

"Gongenzaka…!" Yuzu hissed softly, peaking over to Yuya before back to the two boys. "Mentioning his brothers is a taboo right now!"

"Ah…sorry…" Gongenzaka mumbled, his eyes trailing over to Yuya in concern. The other boy was mumbling something to himself before furiously scratching his hair, causing Yuzu to race over to stop him.

"Hehe…now's my chance!" Sawatari laughed as he pulled out his phone, only for Gongenzaka to snatch it away.

"Hey!"

"What do you plan on doing?" Gongenzaka asked sternly while Yuzu once again grabbed onto a fleeing Yuya in the background.

"What do you mean what? This is the perfect chance to get some picture to blackmail him later!" Sawatari said proudly. Although he hadn't expected Yuya to go through this and be so… _fitting_ in those clothing, he still have enough rationality to remember to get some profit through this.

"Oh?" Gongenzaka huffed before tossing the brunet back his phone. "Do if you want, but if Yuya's brothers ever find out, they'll know your involvement in this."

At the mention of Yuya's brother, Sawatari felt a chill creeping down his spine. He too began to quickly look around, as though expecting one of them to just pop up. After all, where Yuya is, his brothers can't be too far away. He learnt that through the hard way.

"Hmph! Y-you don't scare me!" Sawatari forced out a laugh, but slipped his phone back into his pocket nonetheless. "I-I guess I can take it later. There's too much p-people here anyways!"

"Hey!" Yuzu called out to the two guys as she waved at them. "Are you done chatting? If you're ready, let's start looking around!"

With that, the group began exploring the newly opened mall. Or rather, it was more like Yuzu was the one exploring. The pink haired girl excitedly dragged the boys around the first floor that is filled with the latest fashion.

Yuya wasn't sure how it's possible, but it was like her credit card had no limit as she began buying things like crazy. Her dad would no doubt get a heart attack when he sees the bill…

"Hey! Hey! Check out that chick!" A teenage boy whispered, shaking his companion while his gaze never strayed from the girl with a beautiful combination of green and red hair.

A low whistle sounded beside him. "Damn…she's hot!"

Hot was the understatement of the century. The two guys ogled the girl walking around in that unbelievably short skirt.

"Bet you a thousand yen that she can't bend down." The first guy said, causing his friend to snicker. "I'm gonna ask her out!"

"Idiot!" The friend slapped the teen in the back of his head before he could march up there and embarrass himself. "Don't you see those two guys?"

He said, pointing at the two male trailing behind the girls—and one of them is huge! But no matter if they're big or small; both of them looked exhausted with arms full of bags. "One of them must be her boyfriend."

"Eh?" The teen whined, eyeing the two males in distaste before walking away. "What a waste…"

…They know.

They **_have_ ** to know.

Yuya fidgeted uncomfortably at all the eyes on him. They were all looking at him in such strange way that Yuya was certain they found out he's a guy. Why else would they look at him like that?

"Yuya, you have to relax." Yuzu said, only to sigh when her words fell on deaf ears.

"Enough is enough! Why do we have to carry all of your bags?!" Sawatari finally exploded. How dare that girl use someone like him like a servant!

"If you're a man, stop complaining." It was Gongenzaka who responded that as he eyed Sawatari's pitiful form.

"Then why isn't he—" Sawatari turned to Yuya, only to see Yuzu stepping in front of her childhood friend.

"Gongenzaka is right!" The girl said with a sly smile on her face. She hugged Yuya's arm like what girls always do with one another and tugged the boy over. "How can you ask us _girls_ to hold all these things?"

Sawatari gritted his teeth, but his anger didn't last when his eyes fell on Yuya.

Those large, gem-like eyes…those milk white legs…and the memory of that pink—

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Sawatari shouted as he banged his head against the nearby wall, startling the people nearby. "There's no way! There's no way I'd ever— **Gyaaaah!** "

"What's his problem?" Gongenzaka muttered while Yuzu shrugged. The two walked around Sawatari before stepping onto the escalator with Yuya trailing behind. All of them decided it would be best to pretend they didn't know the mentally unstable moron.

"That's right; it's only an illusion because he looks like a girl!" Sawatari convinced himself as he stepped onto the escalator as well. He snapped his head up, glaring at the direction of the other boy. "He's a guy! There's no way I'd—"

His voice was lost when his eyes fell on that chequered skirt…or to be more precise, what was _under_ it. At this angle, everything was exposed.

Sawatari found himself staring at the panty he only had a glimpse of before...except now it's in full view for his pleasure. The silky fabric was decorated in flower patterns with soft, frilly edges and laces. The panty split open at the side in the form of long strings tied up in a loose knot. Thanks to the light colouring and thinness of the fabric, it might as well be transparent for that Sawatari could almost see the organ only male have tucked underneath. In fact, when he looked closer, he could see an edge of that special anatomy peeking out from under the fabric…

 _10:45_

 **CRASH**

"What in the world?" Gongenzaka gasped just they arrived on the upper floor. He leaned over the railing to find a pile of people lying at the bottom of the escalator with blood pouring from their noses.

"Sawatari?!" Yuzu gapped when she spotted Sawatari within the pile of men. The tissues stuffed in his nostrils were gone and those twin rivers of blood were gushing out freely once more…

"What's going on?" Yuya blinked on confusion, oblivious to the eyes of lustful men roaming over his skirt

In the end, they were forced to wait by the side as paramedics rushed into the scene. After getting some thorough tests and making sure he didn't receive any concussion from the fall, Sawatari was finally released.

By then, it was nearing noon, so the group decided to find a place to eat on the fifth floor. They looked around at all the restaurants before settling for Chinese food. The waitress greeted them warmly as she led them into the dimly lit restaurant.

The place was nice and quiet with a very old style feel to it. The lights were all decorated into lanterns with wooden furniture and flooring. But what Yuya really liked about the restaurants was that every table are separated by beautiful wooden dividers, providing customers privacy while dinning. With the dimness of the restaurant and those dividers in place, he wouldn't have to worry about people looking at him.

"Here Yuya." Yuzu handed him a tissue. "Wipe off the lipsticks before you eat."

Yuya cringed when the girl had to remind him of his situation. He took the tissue, softly thanking her before notice all of them getting up.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked curiously.

"Bathroom." Yuzu replied. "We have to wash our hands after all. Come on, Yuya."

"Eh?" Yuya looked down at what he's wearing, then to the group before quickly shaking his head. "N-no, I'll be fine."

After all, which bathroom was he even supposed to go into dressed up like this? No matter which side he chooses, he would be branded as a pervert.

"Alright then, look after my bags." With that, Yuzu ran off with Gongenzaka leading a still dazed Sawatari away.

Yuya looked around at the dozens of bags laid out on the other side of the table. Heaving out a sigh, he began dabbing the lipsticks away. He was too afraid to wipe it, fearing that Yuzu would make a fuss if he does it wrong and decide to drag him into the girl's bathroom to refine her work.

"你好!" A voice suddenly greeted in heavily accented Chinese. Yuya looked up to see a waitress smiling at him as she laid out the menu and a teapot containing water onto the table. He smiled back, waiting for her to leave before picking up the teapot and pouring out the steaming liquid into his ceramic cup. He blew at the hot water while his throat ached impatiently. He's absolutely parched from being dragged around all morning by his crazy childhood friend.

"你好!" Hearing that same word again, Yuya looked over his shoulder to see that same waitress greeting the table behind him. "Would you like water or tea?"

"Ah, tea please." An upbeat voice of a male responded. Yuya took a small sip of the water. While it was still hot, the tightness of his throat finally eased a little.

"What kind of tea would you like?"

"Oolong. Is that alright, Yuri?"

The moment Yuya heard that name, he spat out the water he had been carefully drinking.

"Oh my!" The waitress gasped as she hurried around the divider and pulled out some napkins from her pocket. "Are you alright, miss?"

Yuya opened his mouth, but hastily clamped it close before nodding. He knew the waitress was just trying to help, but he hoped that that the girl would just hurry and leave him alone.

Why? Why is Yuri here?!

Yuya tried to convince himself that maybe it's a different Yuri, but now that he thought about it, he knew that male's voice. It was Dennis. There's no mistake, _that_ Yuri sitting a table behind him is _his_ Yuri!

But why?! Didn't Yuri have an interview today?!

After the waitress wiped the table with a rag, she said something, but Yuya couldn't find it in himself to pay any attention to her. The waitress gave the _girl_ a weird look before finally decided to leave the other alone.

"Sorry sir, oolong was it? I'll be back with it in a moment." With that, the waitress hurried off, leaving a moment of quietness hanging in the air…along with a strange tapping sound.

"Yuri, you're going to drill a hole into the table if you keep tapping like that." Dennis's voice came as Yuya frantically looked around. What should he do? If either Yuzu, Gongenzaka or Sawatari comes back, he's doomed! And of all people, why is it _Yuri_? He much rather let both Yuto and Yugo find out instead of Yuri!

He's dead, he's dead—no, he'd be lucky to just die like this!

He needs to get away, but to get to the entrance, he has to pass by Yuri and Dennis. He has no doubt that Yuri would recognize him even if he hides his face.

He's trapped.

"I'm pretty sure after today, that lady will need a long session of therapy before she could function normally again. So what's up with you?"

"… **Nothing**." The response sent a chill down Yuya's spine.

Yuri's angry…no, he's **furious** right now. He didn't know what happened, but he knew that for some reason, Yuri is just a hair away from completely snapping. He knew that tone better than anyone and it was something that still haunted him in his nightmares. Yuri had only ever sounded like that once. It happened a few years back, and was now a memory he desperately tried to erase. Yuya wanted to just bang his head against the table and kill himself right there…along with whomever it was that was stupid enough to make Yuri so angry (if that person is still alive of course).

It's over…

Yuya shrank into himself as the tapping sound got louder and faster. When he heard a soft "tch", he could have sworn his heart had stopped for a split second.

"Yuri…?" Dennis's voice came uncertainly, seeming to finally notice the darkening mood of his companion.

Yuya was practically reduced to a pile of quivering goo when he felt murderous aura licking at his back—leaving painful burns on his sensitive human skin. As he pushed his legs up against his chest in fear, he didn't notice some of the people peaking over at him from the distance—their eyes settling on that spot under the skirt that was completely exposed.

 **CRASH**

Yuya yelped, but hastily bit down on his own hand to muffle out the rest of his voice. He dearly hopped that the breaking sound of wood and the startled screams of people around was enough to cover it.

"Yuri?!" Dennis cried as the divider behind Yuya tilted over as though someone is leaning against it.

"It's irritating…" Yuri growled. Hearing footsteps, Yuya frantically looked around before using a menu to hide his face despite knowing it would be useless. He curled up into the corner and watched with halted breath as the edges of Yuri's clothing began to peek out.

"Hey Yuri! You can't just go breaking tables in the restaurant!"

"Shut up!" Yuri hissed and in response to his anger, the temperature in the restaurant suddenly dropped by ten degree.

"Something's…" Yuri growled as more of his clothes came into Yuya's sight. His second brother kept mumbling something, but Yuya couldn't hear what it was with how loudly his heart was beating.

Then, just as a foot stepped out from around the divider, another loud voice unexpectedly cut through the air.

"YURI!"

The entire restaurant quiet down as heads turned towards the entrance where a man in white biker clothes stood.

"Yugo." Yuri spat while Yuya began to seriously consider coming up with a suicide plan.

Why was Yugo here? Didn't he have some sort of match today? Why here and now of all time and places?

"Bastard, so it's you!" Yugo bellowed, sounding strangely angry. While Yugo never greeted Yuri in a friendly way, there was never any real malice behind it. It was the same for Yuri. But right now…the two of them sounded like they would seriously rip out each other's throat. "Because of you, I can't focus all day! I can't even go with my match!"

"Hah? Did you forget to bring your brain before leaving the house again?" Yuri snarled. "Looks like I have to re-educate you a bit on what happens if you cross me!"

"Bring it on!" Yugo roared.

"Wait! Yuri—!" Dennis shouted, but was too late as Yuya heard the sharp sounds of two duel disks being activated.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

Explosion blasted through the restaurant as the roar of two dragons resonated through the thick smoke. Yuya crawled out from under the safety of the table, thankfully having seen that coming unlike those innocent spectators who all ended up being caught in that blast.

Yuya had to stretch his neck, looking beyond the giant hole that was the entrance to see two familiar dragons facing off each other.

"Oh shit!" Dennis' voice sounded as Yuya quickly ducked behind remains of the divider to see the orange haired man rushing towards the battlefield while dialling his phone.

"Yuya!"

"Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Sawatari!" Yuya gasped in relief when he saw his friends running towards him.

"What happened?" Gongenzaka asked, but got his answer when another blast drew his attention to the situation outside

"Isn't that Clear Wing and Starve Venom?!" Yuzu gapped, recognizing the pair of dragons in an instant. "Why are they here?!"

"Talk later!" Yuya yelled at them. "We have to get away!"

Yuya could care less about getting caught in the attacks of the two dragons. In fact, he welcomes it. But if by some misfortune that he didn't die, then…no, he can't think about such thing. Shaking off all the negative thoughts, they ran out of the restaurant, being extremely careful and using the crowd to shield them as they snuck away from the battle field.

 _13:20_

After feeling as though they've ran far enough, the group finally stopped. They panted heavily and since Sawatari is still suffering from blood lost, he couldn't even stand up straight and just flopped onto the floor.

Yuya gulped down shallow breathes as he glanced back into the distance. This far away, he couldn't even see a hint of horror that they had experienced. Even the crowd here just continued shopping normally, oblivious to the chaos going on just near them.

Yuya wiped off a bead of sweat. Smiling, he turned to his friends, only to let out a strangled sound.

"It's you guys."

A deep voice spoke, startling the group as they all spun around to see a raven haired man standing behind them, holding a water bottle in his right hand and a bento in his left. His dark brows were furrowed with cold liquid silver eyes staring the teenagers in a way that made them feel very exposed to the older man.

"Y-Yuto?!" Yuzu squeaked, looking through the corner of her eyes to discover that the spot Yuya had occupied was now empty.

"Is Yuya here with you guys?" Yuto asked, looking between the three. "I thought I heard his voice just now."

"N-no!" Sawatari laughed as sweat poured down his face. "O-of course not! Why would you think h-he's with us?!"

Gongenzaka face palmed. Can this moron be any more obvious?

Yuto stared at Sawatari as those silver eyes hardened by the second. Sawatari squirmed, backing up from the other's gaze only to choke on his own saliva when he spotted the youngest of the Sakaki household hiding behind a sweating Gongenzaka.

"A-anyways, Yuto!" Yuzu shouted desperate to avert Yuto's attention from the idiot. "What brings you here? I thought you're hanging out with Kurosaki and the others?"

"Yes. They should be waiting for me right now." Yuto replied as he gave the girl a smile—but unlike his usual smile, this one was one that didn't hold any warmth. In fact, he looked oddly angrier with that forced smile on his lips. Noticing the way the girl trembled under his gaze; Yuto swiftly caught onto what was going on. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to soften the tension between his brows and took a steady breath.

"Forgive me. I'm not feeling well today."

"I-it's ok! No worries…" Yuzu replied awkwardly. Her eyes darted to Gongenzaka and Sawatari, but snapped back to Yuto when the raven began to speak again.

"Thank you for helping Yuya in his studies."

"Eh?" Yuzu stared at the older man. The gears in her head turned like never before as she rushed to decipher the meaning behind the man's word.

"Yesterday Yuya spent the night at your place studied, didn't he?" Yuto frowned at the confused look on the girl.

"Right!" Yuzu gasped as she hid her sweaty palms behind her back. She couldn't believe she had forgotten the lie they were going with. They had told the triplets that Yuya was staying overnight at her place to study for an upcoming test just so she could dress him up in the morning without the danger of these brothers finding out. "It was nothing! W-well then! We ah…still have some things to do so we'll just—Kyaah!"

Just as Yuzu took a step to the side, her distraction caused her to stumble as her heels wobbled dangerously.

"Yuzu!" Gongenzaka reached out by reflex. His body bended forward, his rear pushing unknowingly back and knocking Yuya off his balance. The boy struggled to find his footing, but because of the heels, he ended up twisting his ankle as he headed for the ground.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion in that short amount of time. Yuya spun over, grabbing Gongenzaka's shirt in attempt to break his fall. Normally it might have worked, but because of Gongenzaka was reaching out to Yuzu, he didn't anticipate the force pulling him back. That caused the large boy to lose his footing as well as he too began falling backward.

Remembering Yuya behind him, Gongenzaka began turning over in midair to catch the smaller boy. However, the moment he saw those frightened ruby red eyes staring back at him, he remembered the eldest of the Sakaki brothers still standing there. So he did the only logical thing he could think of. He grabbed Sawatari who was standing beside them, flinging the boy under them so that at the very least Yuya's fall would be cushioned.

Then biting his teeth hard, he bended his arms back, letting his elbow and heels take most of the impact before using all his strength to lift some of his own weight up so he wouldn't crush the two beneath him.

 **"GYAAAH!"** Sawatari's cry reverberated when the thin boy received the other two's combined weight. Even though Gongenzaka tried to lessen his burden on them, he was still much larger therefore while he wasn't crushing them, it was still enough to pin them firmly into the ground.

"Gongenzaka! Sawatari!" Yuzu shouted as she stared at the only two visible bodies on the ground. Or for Sawatari—only his legs. "Are you two alright?" Yuzu ran over and crouched down by their side. Just as she grabbed Gongenzaka's arm to help him up, one glance from Gongenzaka made her look down. She had to stifle her gasp when she saw the mop of green and red hair peeking out from between the two bodies.

"Do you need help?" Yuto's voice came, startling Yuzu as she automatically jumped in front of Gongenzaka to stop the raven's approach.

"No! We're—" Yuzu's voice turned into a soft squeak when she saw the dark look that abruptly appeared on Yuto's face.

Beneath Gongenzaka, Yuya squirmed uncomfortably.

"S-stop blowing against my neck…!" Yuya hissed weakly as he struggled to shift away from the brunet under him.

"It's not like I want—" Sawatari choked when he felt the boy;s soft body rubbing against him. At such close distance, he could smell the faint perfume flowing from that long, tantalizing neck…

A blast of bloodlust suddenly exploded into the air and wrapped around them. Sawatari was completely oblivious, but Yuya sensed it clearly, causing goose bumps to crawl over his skin. He could hear Yuzu's squeak and feel Gongenzaka shiver as the dark aura licked at their skin.

Yuya knew without a doubt that this aura was coming from Yuto. But why? Why did Yuto became so angry all of the sudden? Of all three of his siblings, Yuto was the calmest one. He had never gotten this angry before…

The cross-dressing boy instantly began to squirm. His mind blanked out, going into full survival mode as his body desperately searched for a place where that blood lust wouldn't reach him. Underneath him, Sawatari's mind was blanking out as well…but for a completely different reason.

The brunet bit down on the inside of his cheeks, trying to swallow his moans when he felt those soft globes of flesh rubbing even harder against him. Had Yuya been in his right mind, he would have noticed the hardening rod poking at his rear. But his mind is far from being on the right track and began moving harder when that pressuring aura increased by tenfold.

Sawatari, trapped in the heavenly torture, didn't feel the temperature dropping around them. If anything, his body was growing warmer and warmer. He bit down on his lip, drawing out blood as his body craved for more of the delicious friction. Unable to hold back, his hip pushed up just a tiny bit and that was when the sound of something exploding made all of them snap back to reality.

Yuzu fell onto the ground, her legs no longer able to support her anymore. Both she and Gongenzaka watched as the bento box and water bottle literally exploded under Yuto's grip. And what's more, the raven didn't even seem to notice. Those silver eyes were scanning the area slowly, rage clear on his face as veins popped out from under his skin.

Yuzu crawled back to pull some distances between them, but the pressure wasn't letting up at all. Around them, the crowd had long moved away, all of them having fled the second Yuto leaked out that frightening aura.

There was silence for the longest time…until it was shattered by a powerful roar of a beast.

Yuzu looked up, only to cry out in surprise at the two dragons soaring over their heads. The white dragon flung the red dragon down, smashing it towards the opening in the center of the mall. The red dragon smashed into the railing, shattering the glass and bending the metal before it fell over, dropping through all five floors and into the duelling field below.

 _13:25_

 **"Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!"** Yugo—who was riding on the back of his dragon commanded. His face was twisted up in the same way as Yuto's as Clear Wing flew up high before turning into a cyclone and headed to its target below.

With a click of his teeth, Yuto ran off while equipping his duel disk and pulling out his deck. Seeing their chance, Gongenzaka pushed himself up while Yuzu grabbed Yuya by his arm and pulled him onto his feet.

"Come on, let's go!" Yuzu cried as a third dragon's howl shook the floor they stood on.

Yuya looked up, paling at the sight of Dark Rebellion before running for the opposite direction. Gongenzaka ran behind him, using his larger body to shield Yuya in case Yuto looks over to their direction. As the three fled, none of them noticed Sawatari who was running in a weird manner behind them, using one of Yuzu's bags to shield the sight between his legs.

That evening, the group settled in one of the bars on the eighth floor.

After running around the mall all day, they were all burned out. Thanks to those close encounters with his brothers, Yuya was adamant on going home. However, weakened from exhaustion (both mentally and physically), he couldn't shake off Sawatari who suddenly latched onto him and wouldn't let go.

The brunet began blabbering about their bet and some nonsenses reason nobody understood. Something about "until he makes sure" or "he won't accept it, that's why he needed to make sure".

Yuya had no idea what in the world Swatari was saying, but in the end, that was how he got here—in the corner of the bar packed with excited customers. The leather couches are nice and it fully blocked him from other people's view, but Yuya still wanted to go home. He just have a really bad feeling about this.

He had attempted to leave a couple of times, but those attempts were always stopped by an upset Sawatari who was downing vodka like water.

"Sawatari, that's enough!" Gongenzaka shouted as he tried to snatch the bottle of vodka away, only for Sawatari to jump out of his reach.

"Seriously, what's with him?" Yuzu huffed, crossing her arms as she watched Sawatari finishing the third bottle before grabbing another new one.

Yuya on the other hand couldn't be bothered with his friends. He was frantically looking around; face completely drained of blood in fear of seeing any of his brothers.

"Yuya!" Yuzu immediately shook him back when she saw how he was breaking down. "Calm down Yuya! There are dozens of bars and clubs here. Even by some chance they decided to go to a bar after what happened today, there's no way they'd come into this one!"

"Yuzu, why don't you take Yuya home?" Gongenzaka suggested while letting out a sound of frustration. "I'll look after—"

 **"NO!"** Sawatari's scream caused the three to almost jump out of their skins.

"Sawatari!" Yuzu finally exploded, having enough of the brunet. "Seriously, what's with you?! If Yuya wants to go, he can go!"

"He's not leaving until I figure it out!"

"Like we kept asking, figure _what_ out?! Is this about the stupid bet?!"

Yuya couldn't help but look at Yuzu. How could she call this bet _stupid_ when she had hands in forcing him into this situation?

"You two can leave if you want, but **he** stays!" Sawatari shouted, pointing to a finger right into Yuya's face. "He's not going anywhere until I know for sure!"

"Like. I. Said….!" Yuzu hissed through gritted teeth as her last thread of patience finally snapped. "We have no idea what you're blabbering about!"

"Hey…" A voice spoke from the distance as emerald green eyes locked onto the two people screaming at one another. "Isn't that Yuzu and Sawatari?"

"Hm?" The orange haired man looked up from his drink. Following the direction of where his companion is pointing, his eyes brightened when he saw the familiar faces. His eyes then wandered to the couches surrounding the bickering pair. Although the back of the couch is high, he could clearly make out the back of Gongenzaka. "Looks like Gong-kun is there too! Shall we say hi?"

Without needing an answer, the pair moved towards the rowdy group in the corner, only to stop when another person walked into their view.

"Shun!" The blue haired boy brightened even more before pouncing into the arms of the much taller boy. Although the taller man's stoic expression didn't change, he didn't push the boy away and just held him by his small shoulders.

"Sora?" Kurosaki's brows furrowed. Dennis couldn't help but inwardly laughed, knowing that the man must be wondering how Sora got in when there's a strict age limit.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kurosaki-kun."

"…Dennis." Kurosaki looked up, finally taking notice of the second person.

"Ah! Kurosaki, Dennis and…Sora?!" The men (and boy) turned to see a green haired girl running towards them from the dance floor, pulling along her purple haired doppelganger.

"Rin, Ruri!" Sora greeted happily. "What are you guys doing here?"

"That's my line!" Rin snapped. "Why are _you_ here?! You're a minor aren't you?!"

At the word _minor_ , there are more than a few curious gazes beginning to look over. It also didn't help that Rin hadn't bothered lowering her voice.

"Ah, let's not mind the little details." Sora laughed weakly, feeling nervous under all the looks.

"What, you're all here?" Another voice cut in as they turned to see the third doppelganger walking over to them.

"Oh, Serena." Dennis greeted. "Thank you for your hard work!"

Serena sighed, but didn't say anything more.

"Did something happen?" Ruri asked when she noticed the strange tension around them.

"Well…" Dennis joined Serena in sighing. "Let's just say Yuri's interview didn't go very well today."

"Yuri?" Rin blinked, finally turning her attention from Sora who instantly ducked behind Kurosaki's back. "What's wrong with him?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Dennis shrugged. "He's been in a bad mood all day."

"That's the same with Yuto!" Ruri immediately jumped in, looking to her brother for confirmation, then back to the group. "He's been acting weirdly since morning."

"Ah…Yugo too." Rin agreed as she thought over the coincident…or maybe it's not? "Do you think they had a fight?"

"They fight all the time, but it's never been this bad." Sora pointed out.

"That's true." Ruri agreed. "I think the only time I've ever seen Yuto acting so off is when Yuya's involved…"

"Same with Yugo!"

"Yuri too."

The others quickly agreed before falling into silence.

"This doesn't seem like a coincident." Serena voiced out all of their thoughts. It was then that Dennis remembered Yuzu, Sawatari and Gongenzaka. If they're here, then perhaps…

The orange haired male froze at that dangerous thought. He looked at the people gathered before him as his eyes dilated at the frightening reality.

"Yuto and Yugo." He whispered those names out, but through the blasting music and chattering of people, the others somehow all heard him. One by one, their faces twisted up into different emotions…and none of them were good.

All at once, they began to frantically search for the Sakaki brothers. What they found resulted in them making all sorts of strangled sounds of surprise and terror.

There, on the second floor right against the railing where three leather seats surrounded a rectangular table, sat the three duelling champions. They each took up a couch with a glass in their hands. They drank without exchanging any word, but the dark aura surrounding them was clear to the naked eye. In fact, it was so clear that even from down there they can feel the suffocating air.

The entire second floor was empty aside from the three Champions, everyone having long fled including the waiters and waitresses.

"Yuto?"

"Yuri!"

"Yugo?!"

The group stared with their jaws opened wide.

"When did they—?!"

"You guys came with those two?!" Dennis snapped at his friends in disbelieve. His usually cheerful demeanour wiped clean off his face and he looked close to strangling someone.

"Why did _you_ bring _that_ guy here?!" Rin countered, jabbing her finger at Yuri's direction.

Right beneath that very spot where the tension was thickening, Yuya was frantically rubbing his arms to smooth down his hairs that are standing up. Seriously, why did it suddenly became so cold? Is the air conditioner broken?

He looked around the empty spaces beside him where Yuzu and Gongenzaka had occupied. After that shouting match that literally got nowhere, Yuzu was completely out of breath and headed to the bar to get a drink before she starts round 2. Being the gentleman that he is, Gongenzaka accompanied her since a girl alone in a place like this isn't exactly safe. Yuya had wanted to tag along, but in this getup, he'll just make things worse.

Now here he was…alone with an absolutely drunk Sawatari.

The teen tugged at his dress before going back to rubbing his arms. He really wants to go home. After some debate and seeing how Sawatari is distracted by his alcohol, he decided that this might finally be his chance to get away. He'll just text Gongenzaka and Yuzu about it once he gets out of here. But as soon as he stood up, Yuya didn't anticipate the hand that grabbed his shoulder. Before he realized what happened, he was flung back onto the couch with a very drunk Sawatari hovering over him.

"S-Sawatari…?" Yuya gulped. He has a _really_ bad feeling about this.

"It's just the clothes…it's just the clothes…it's just an illusion…it's not real…" Sawatari kept mumbled to himself as Yuya stared up at him. **"THERE'S NO WAY I'D LIKE A GUY!"**

That was all Yuya heard before those hands came down at him…

"Kya!" Ruri yelped, darting behind her brother when she saw the glass in the triplet's hands shattered, sending shards and alcohol flying all over the place as their eyes gleamed with murder.

"H-hurry!" She shouted to her friends who were all crowded in front of a tall man that was blocking the stairs to their destination.

"You don't understand!" Sora shouted at the waiter. "We have to get up there!"

"I really can't let you go in." The waiter said through gritted teeth, obviously having his patience tested by these people ganging up at him. "Like I have explained, the second floor is for VIP only. Unless you have permission, I cannot allow you to go up there. And may I ask to check your ID, sir? Pardon my rudeness, but you appear to be very young."

"Argh! This isn't the time for that!" Sora groaned in frustration.

"You won't have a club soon enough if you don't let us through now!" Serena snapped. Although she's speaking the truth, it sounded more like a threat.

"Yeah!" Rin agreed.

"I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave." The waiter furrowed his brows sternly. "Please help yourselves out before I call the securities."

"Wait!" Dennis shouted as he squeezed his way through and held out his phone. "I've gave your boss a call and he—"

He wasn't able to finish, for a sharp scream resounded over the jumble of noises before explosion blasted apart the bar. People screamed and panicked, but because there are so many people squeezed into a single bar, they all ended up bumping into one another and couldn't get anywhere.

Dennis, Sora, Kurosaki, Serena, Rin and Ruri were the only ones that managed to stay calm as they stared at the place where the three champions once sat. The couchs and table were gone and in its place was a giant hole in the floor.

Amidst the smoke, three figures stood before a certain couch with two very specific people lying in it.

Large, watery crimson eyes.

Ruby red lips with the lip gloss smeared onto one of the pale cheek.

Ruffled hair.

Skirt held by an **ugly** hand and tugged up to the stomach.

Sweater pulled down, revealing the black tank top underneath.

One of the tank top straps was pulled down by another **filthy** hand.

Two softer and much more beautiful hands were gripping the **disgusting** hands that were on the clothes, desperately fighting them.

That was the scene Sakaki Yuto, Sakaki Yuri and Sakaki Yugo saw before everything in their vision turned red.

At this very moment, Sakaki Yuya was seeing images over the course of his years appearing before his eyes like a broken film. Ah…was this what people meant when they say at the moment of your death you'll see your entire life flash by?

He stared at his brothers towering over Sawatari who was still on top of him. Yuya pushed at the hands to get the guy to let go, but Sawatari was apparently way too drunk to even sense the danger that was literally behind his back.

Yuya didn't dare to voice it out to the other boy. He just stared in fear along with a little bit of guilt at his brothers. He didn't dare to blink no matter how much his eyes hurt from the dust falling onto his face thanks to the giant hole above them. His eyes grew more and more watery from the pain, but still he hung on.

 **"Oi!"** Yugo grumbled dangerous as Yuya pushed himself further into the couch. He even curled up a little, hopping that Sawatari who was hovering over him could shield him from those menacing gazes. **"What the hell do you think you're doing to our brother?"**

Yugo's eyes darkened when Sawatari kept tugging at Yuya's clothes. Finally having enough, the blue haired man grabbed the back of the brunet's collar before flinging him off the couch and onto the ground with a loud _SMACK_.

Yuya sucked in a sharp breath as he shifted back a little. Without Sawatari between them, he felt completely exposed to the three's rage. Then seeing how his skirt was still lifted, he blushed darkly and hastily pulled it back down. Unfortunately, that only seemed to anger his brothers even more than they already are.

 **"Yuya!"** Yugo shouted as his hands rolled into tight fists. **"What the hell is this?!"**

 **"I was wondering what's going on today."** Yuri hissed as his eyes gleamed with the promise of pain. **"You have a lot of guts, _Yuya_."**

 **"Yuya."** Yuto's voice was flat and cold, making Yuya shiver uncontrollably. **"I hope you have a good explanation for this."**

"I-I—" Yuya opened his mouth to speak when Sawatari's head suddenly popped into his view.

"You bastards!" He screamed, successfully pulling the triplet's murderous glares onto himself. "How dare you interrupt us?!"

Yuya stared at Sawatari in disbelieve. How drunk does a person need to be so stupid? Besides, interrupt _what_? Pulling off people's clothes?

"Do you know who—" the brunet hiccupped "—who I am?! My daddy will sue you! All of you!"

And that…was the scene Yuzu and Gongenzaka came back to seeing.

It was also the scene Sora, Dennis, Kurosaki, Ruri, Rin and Serena rushed over to see.

With the dust now cleared away, the crowd got a clear view of the sight as well.

They all stared at the Sakaki triplets—duelling champions of each summoning methods—standing over one drunken idiot with a beautiful girl in messy clothes lying on the couch behind him. The drunkard was mouthing off to the three, whose faces became too frightening for anyone to look at.

The screams that resonated through the mall lasted until midnight.

After the securities came and escorted the people out of the bar, all of them were given free therapy sessions by Akaba Reiji to compensate for the horror they all witnessed that even to this day no one dared to mention.

As for the youngest of the family, Sakaki Yuya…

"Ugh…" Yuya groaned as he slowly wakes from slumber.

He tried to move, only to wince at the sore pain stabbing into every part of his body. Everywhere part of his body hurt and his limbs felt like they were ripped off and then cruelly reattached onto his body. His first instinct was to call one of his brothers for help—to call for their warmth and comfort, but the memory of last night suddenly rushed back. He clamped his mouth shut and hid his paling face into the blanket.

He lay there for minutes…hours…until hunger finally won over. He rolled off the bed, crawling on the floor for a while before he reached the wall and used it to pull himself up.

His legs were wobbly, threatening to give out at any moment as he headed for his closet to get some clothes. When he passed by the mirror, he stopped, ruby red eyes widening in shock at the markings covering his body.

There were hickeys on every part of his skin…in fact, there were so many that his naturally pale skin was now purplish. His hips, wrists and ankles had darker hue with shapes that looked like fingers and hands imprinted onto his battered body. The flesh around his eyes was puffy and his cheeks were tingling from the dried tear tracks sticking to his skin. His lips were bruised; making them looked a size bigger and his jaw was unbelievably sore.

Yuya pulled his gaze away, too afraid to look any more and picked up his pace. He stumbled in his steps, but managed to balanced himself as he reached forward and pulled open the closet door with a shaky hand.

If Yuya's throat wasn't so raw from overuse, he was certain he would have screamed at the sight that greeted him.

Dresses.

Everything in his closet had turned into dresses! He frantically flipped through them.

Sun dress, prom dress, maxi dress, Victorian dress, maid dress, cheongsam, school girl uniform, Lolita dress…even wedding dress?!

Yuya was completely petrified and he hasn't even gone through half of all these dresses stuffed inside his closet. Gasping as another thought crossed his mind, he wobbled over to his drawers. The moment he pulled them open, tears falling freely from his eyes.

No, no, no, no...!

His boxers were all gone. In its place were all sorts of fancy bras and silken panties. The drawer where he put his socks now became stockings. And finally, the drawer that he usually put in random things were cleared out and replaced with make-ups and nail polish—all from famous brands.

Yuya frantically looked around the room. He needed to see his brothers, but he can't wear _those_ clothes!

In the end, Yuya settled with wrapping the blanket around himself and headed out the master bedroom.

He found all three of his brothers in the dining room, sitting around the table as they enjoy their…lunch?!

Yuya shook his head. No, what time it was doesn't matter right now. He stumbled down the rest of the staircase, clinging onto the rail to keep himself upright. He opened his mouth only to break into coughs as he felt a scratchy sensation burning in the back of his throat.

He tried to speak again, but the result was the same. It didn't take long for him to find out why. He had screamed and cried so much last night that his voice was gone!

"I take it you saw your new clothes." Yuto said calmly after he swallowed the food in his mouth. Those cold silver eyes never once looked up at him as he reached out his chopsticks to take a chicken wing.

Yugo was sitting with his back to Yuya as he wolfed down his rice. Any other time, his third brother would never ignore him like this. Yuya could feel the tense aura surrounding his brothers despite how normally they're acting.

"Since you like girls' clothing so much, we decided to grant your wish." Yuri hummed, eyes closed as he enjoyed the flavour of his tea. "For an entire month, you can dress up as girl all you like."

Yuya shouted out in protest, but all that came out was a hoarse whine.

"It's already been decided!" Yugo said through a mouthful of food. "Oh right, you're also grounded for the entire month."

"We'll be taking away your cellphone and internet right. If you want to go out, you'll have to be accompanied by one of us." Yuto added. Finishing the last grain of rice in his bowl, he stood up, taking the also empty bowls from Yuri and Yugo as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Yuya stared after the raven, flabbergasted. That's not grounding…that's just isolation! They're just taking those away so he can't call anyone for help! And what about school? Are his brothers planning on going to school with him?!

"Ah, you don't have to worry about school." Yuri hummed, making Yuya jump as ruby eyes snapped to the purple haired man. "We've informed your school that you'll be away for a month."

Yuto returned with two bowls of steaming miso soup. Yuri smiled as he pecked Yuto on the cheek before taking the soup. It may seem very heart-warming—like the image of a perfect household, but to Yuya, all he saw were three devils declaring his execution in an overly casual manner. They're talking about taking away his human (male) right as though discussing weather!

"So during this time, we'll be homeschooling you." Yuto continued as he handed the other bowl to Yugo. "The board of directors and has already agreed."

What agree? Yuya had no doubt they were threatened. After all, in the duelling world, his brothers are on the top of the food chain. While they never abused their rights for their own gain, they certainly wouldn't hesitate to stomp on other people's toes under board daylight then pushing the blame onto him by saying it was _for his sake_.

That's why even if they take him off his school for the rest of his three years and still let him graduate and become a professional duellist with honour, he have no doubt those directors would agree with smiles on their faces.

"Your schedule is on the fridge." Yugo said before he greedily inhaled his soup, only to choke at how hot it was. As though anticipating that to happen, Yuto shoved an ice cube into the other's mouth.

"Thanks." Yugo closed his eyes in bless as he rolled the ice cube around with his tongue. "Ah right, your first training will start in an hour Yuya! Better get _dressed_ now!"

Yuya was lying on the floor—his legs having lost their strength to support him long ago. At that moment, Yuya sworn to himself that if by some miracle his brothers hadn't kill off Sawatari, then he will finish the deed.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed another one-shot of these brothers! I think this is the longest one-shot I've made for Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V! I've been thinking about a cross-dressing fic for a long time now so this was fun to write!

As usual, please review! I love reading those and it's also how I judge if certain story is loved or not hahaha! It's also good for information gathering so I know what type of stories appeals to readers more!


End file.
